Already Occupied
by Mirder Mystery
Summary: NOT AN 11/AMY FIC! Sorry. Just a warning. This is a kind of rewrite of the ending to "Flesh And Stone." The one where Amy kisses the Doctor.


**For all of you who have been waiting on a LM update, it's coming! I promise! It's just taking a bit longer than I anticipated... :)**

**I actually was inspired for this one by one of Laura x Tennant's pieces. I don't remember which one, but all of hers are great. So if you're into Doctor Who fanfic (which you obviously are because you're reading this) check her out. Incredible stuff, I'm telling you.**

**I know I might be crazy, because so many people are all for and 11/Amy pair up. But, honestly, I hate that. I mean, I like Amy. Really, I do. But she's not Rose. (What can I say? I'm a Drose advocate, all the way.) I know, deep in my heart, that even through the regeneration, the Doctor's love for Rose will never die. Ever. Which is why I was so horrified by this scene. I felt the need to make it better. Because, to put it frankly, in this scene, Amy was a Martha. And I don't like Martha. **

"I nearly died. I was alone, in the dark, and I nearly died. And it made me think." The Doctor didn't need reminding of the…_situation_ Amy had been in. He had put her in danger, like so many before her.

But he avoided those particularly deep emotions. "Well. Yes. Natural. I think sometimes. Well, lots of times."

"About what I want. About _who_ I want." No. This…this could not be happening again. He wouldn't allow it. "You know what I mean?"

He would play daft. He would play extremely daft. Because she could not do this. Not her. "Yeah…no."

"About who I want."

"Oh. Right. Yeah. No. Still not getting it." Or, to phrase it better, he sure hoped that what he was getting was not what she was saying.

"Doctor. In a word. In one very simple word even you can understand…" And she leaned in. And she tried to kiss him.

Dammit! Why did it always happen like this? He pushed her away, jumping up and saying, "You're getting married in the morning!"

"Well the morning's a long time away."

She cornered him at the TARDIS, bringing down his suspenders. He brought them back up. "Amy. Listen to me! I am nine hundred and seven years old. Do you know what that means?"

"It's been a while?" She didn't know how true her joke was. Too true for the Doctor's liking, that was for sure.

"Ye- No. No. No. I'm nine hundred and seven, and look at me! I don't get older, I just change. You get older. I don't. And this can't ever work!" Oh dear. He realized what he was doing. He was using the same argument he had used with himself over _her._ But _she _was the real reason he and Amy could never work. It was _her._ Because if he got even the slightest wind that he could somehow get _her_ back, than you had better bet he would do _anything_ to do just that. He would do anything- _risk_ anything- to be with _her._ Not the woman in front of him, but_ her._

"Oh, you are sweet, Doctor. But I wasn't really suggesting anything so long term." She kissed him.

Disarmed him. He brought his hands to her shoulders, trying to push her away without hurting her feelings. "But you're human! You're Amy! You're getting married in the morning!"

But the marriage was not the principle he refused on.

It was the fact that her name was Amy.

And her hair was red.

And her accent was Scottish.

And she didn't have a mum who slapped him.

And she didn't use to work in a shop.

And she had never looked into the heart of the TARDIS to save him.

And she had never mistrusted him after he had regenerated.

And she had never risked everything on a planet in the middle of nowhere while he screamed at a demon, in a pit far below, that he believed in one thing. _Her._

And she had never even met Captain Jack. And she probably wouldn't ever meet him.

And she didn't really know him.

Not the way _she _had.

And she was…wrong. All wrong. She was a great companion. Someone he enjoyed being in the company of. But only one companion would forever stay in his hearts. And that space, however small he had let it shrink to over the years, was already occupied.

**Alrighty. You know the drill. Oh. And extra special prize to whoever can guess who _she_ is. It shouldn't be too hard. xP But, if you leave a review and you guess correctly, I'll R&R one of your pieces. And, as authors, we all know how much we love that. So...guess away! Love Always, Mirder**


End file.
